Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2010
Song of the Month voting for 2010. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2010 What is your favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!? * I Really Don't Hate Christmas (62 votes) * Where Did We Go Wrong (113 votes) * That Christmas Feeling (37 votes) 212 total votes for February 2010 What is your favorite love song from Phineas and Ferb? * Evil Love (176 votes) * I Love You Mom (17 votes) * Fish Out of Water (11 votes) * Little Brothers (86 votes) * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (37 votes) 327 total votes for March 2010 What is your favorite song mentioning Carl? * Carl! (130 votes) * Dr. Coconut (47 votes) * Gravity (25 votes) 202 total votes for April 2010 What is your favorite TV show theme? * Let's All Dance Until We're Sick (147 votes) * Boat of Romance (51 votes) * Leave the Busting to Us! (15 votes) * Let's Take a Quiz (50 votes) 263 total votes for May 2010 What is your favorite song preformed by a band with Candace? * Ready for the Bettys (19 votes) * A-G-L-E-T (154 votes) * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S (47 votes) * Do Nothing Day (21 votes) 241 total votes for June 2010 What is your favorite song about Perry? * Perry the Platypus theme song (41 votes) * My Nemesis (18 votes) * Come Home Perry (140 votes) * Mobile Mammal (26 votes) * Perry the Teenage Girl (8 votes) 233 total votes for July 2010 What is your favorite song related to people? * Carl! (11 votes) * She's Candace (3 votes) * Candace (Who's That Girl) (10 votes) * He's A Bully (4 votes) * He's Eviler (4 votes) * I Love You Mom (58 votes) * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother (16 votes) * My Nemesis (112 votes) * The Flyin' Fishmonger (7 votes) * The Pinhead Pierre Show! Theme (5 votes) * You're Not Ferb (34 votes) 265 total votes for August 2010 What is your favorite summer song? * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day (183 votes) * If Summer Only Lasted One Day (10 votes) * Backyard Beach (70 votes) * Forever Summer (11 votes) * Summer (16 votes) * It's a Perfect Day (14 votes) 304 total votes for September 2010 What is your favorite song that Candace sings (in episodes released so far in the US)? * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (46 votes) * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. (10 votes) * Ready for the Bettys (2 votes) * Busted (145 votes) * I Love You Mom (15 votes) * Do Nothing Day (9 votes) * Queen of Mars (20 votes) * Come Home, Perry (86 votes) * That Christmas Feeling (8 votes) * Where Did We Go Wrong? (23 votes) 384 votes for October 2010 What is your favorite song from the Summer Belongs to You! soundtrack? * I Believe We Can (6 votes) * Jpop (Welcome to Tokyo) - (33 votes) * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls (27 votes) * Bouncin' Around the World (12 votes) * City of Love (45 votes) * Summer Belongs to You (314 votes) * Follow the Sun (7 votes) * The Ballad of Klimpaloon (11 votes) 455 total votes for November 2010 What is your favorite song that celebrates an occasion? * Wedding: Wedding Adventure (35 votes) * Birthday: I Love You Mom (20 votes) * Birthday: Candace (2 votes) * Anniversary: You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (38 votes) * Valentine's Day/love: City of Love (204 votes) * Valentine's Day/love: Evil Love (40 votes) 339 total votes for December 2010 What is your favorite song about winter and Christmastime? * S'Winter (8 votes) * Winter Vacation (the theme from the Christmas special) (6 votes) * What Does He Want? (4 votes) * That Christmas Feeling (17 votes) * I Really Don't Hate Christmas (20 votes) * Where Did We Go Wrong? (13 votes) * Danville for Niceness (7 votes) * Christmas is Starting Now (4 votes) * Thank You Santa (8 votes) * The Twelve Days of Christmas (119 votes) * Good King Wenceslas (2 votes) * Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas") (4 votes) * Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow (14 votes) * Run Rudolph Run (2 votes) * The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) (6 votes) * Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (4 votes) * We Wish You A Merry Christmas (4 votes) 242 total votes